Conventional fabrics are typically produced from organic or synthetic polymeric fibers. Due to their composition, these fabrics have very limited use at high temperatures and under conditions where force resistance is required. Specifically, such fabrics rapidly deteriorate when subjected to high temperatures, and they typically have limited strength under most conditions.
Increasingly, fabrics are being formed from high performance yarns rather than conventional yarns. High performance yarns have both increased strength and an increased elastic modulus compared to conventional yarns. Typically, the high performance yarns are formed from inorganic filaments. The use of these filaments has resulted in a new family of yarns and fabrics that have high tensile strengths and moduli, and they have the ability to maintain these properties at elevated temperatures. Nevertheless, the strength and heat resistance of fabrics formed from known inorganic filaments can be improved upon.
To improve upon the strength and heat resistance of known fabrics, the present invention utilizes unrefined raw materials, such as volcanic rock, to manufacture inorganic filaments that can be woven into fabric. Inorganic filaments manufactured from volcanic rock have been found to exhibit excellent strength and heat resistance qualities. Likewise, fabrics woven or otherwise formed from these inorganic filaments also exhibit these same excellent strength and heat resistance qualities.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fabric formed from inorganic yarn. Another object of the present invention is to provide a fabric formed from an organic yarn derived from volcanic rock. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fabric formed from a yarn comprising inorganic filaments coated with rayon. Still another object of the present invention is to provide high strength, heat resistant fabrics that are relatively easy to manufacture, simple to use and comparatively cost effective.